


Where is My Mind?

by Wadafu



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pleasant Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadafu/pseuds/Wadafu
Summary: I have just read Avengers Stand-Off, and I was really looking for a fanfiction that played with the history told in the comic, about Pleasant Hill and how Kobik can change the "reality" in there, and make villains and heroes think they are just normal people. I could not find anything like that, if one of you can, please tell me the name. Here I am just trying to do something, write something. I don't really expect you guys to like it, but I've been pulling myself to do a little bit of writing for a long time.





	Where is My Mind?

_"Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there. Why should-"_

The man has his head deep in thoughts. He looks to the cheap bottle of whiskey in his center table, the almost emptiness seems to mock him, _you drunk bastard, you don't find the strength to even get out of the sofa in a good day, you just keep sitting there, a fucking cup of plastic in your hand filled with whatever alcohol you find near you. What do you think you will accomplish doing this?_ The brunette looks the other way, ashamed that he keeps losing over and over to a damn drink. His eyes stop at the old wallpaper, covered in mold since he can remember. The summer is always humid, hot and just the right amount of horrible. Everyone in this damn town would agree with him. Maybe not the stupid blond that passes by the front of his house every other day, he is just too stubborn and optimistic to admit it.

He looks at the clock that sits above the shelves of books and blueprints of weird machines imagined by him. He knows that he'll have to open the workshop in less than an hour if he doesn't want Fury on his tail, the old man seemed to look forward to the part of the day when he could torment Tony to the bone. The time just goes too fast when you keep staring at the walls. He's just too inebriated by his own thoughts and self-hate to notice the end of the Black Sabbath's tape, Fluff always passed unheard by him, anyway. He is taken off the silence by several knocks on the door. He just rolls his eyes, knowing exactly who's behind the entrance. He gets up, feeling little dizzy while doing so, and in slow steps, he gets to the door. As soon as he opens it, the boy enters, not waiting for an invite. Maybe he should stop giving so much liberty as he does. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark, hope you're not bothered if after helping you with Mr. Wilson's car, I used your workshop to build my computer, mom thinks that I am going to end up exploding her kitchen," Peter says it, as fast as he walks to the open door that leads to Tony's workshop. He carries the box, that should weigh as much as himself, as if it were nothing more than a pillow. It should scare the man but it feels like something normal. "Maybe you could help me with the motherboard, it's not really so hard, it's just Nascom." 

"Yeah, sure, kid. Just don't mess with the tools in the red box, and if you even dare to touch that car, I swear you'll have to build your computer in the front yard of your house." Stark just waits for the boy's reaction, opening the garage door soon after. His house is located near the center of Pleasant Hill, he can see Banner's pharmacy and the police station from the workshop. Stark finds that it's hard to figure why he moved to the small town in Connecticut, he asks himself but can't really find an answer. He passes his hand through his badly kept beard and looks at the red Chevy, trying to remember what he needs to do with it. Soon after he opens the hood and starts messing in there. "Kid! Hand me the wrench. 5/8ths." He keeps his hands in the disc breaks waiting for Peter to do what he is told. "Kid! I don't have time for this!"

Stark finally feels the tool being handed to him, he does not lose more time. "Sorry, I am having a killer headache this morning, and I'm having trouble concentrating." 

"You know I can't force you to work, Parker, if you need rest, you can have it," Stark looks at the teenage with worry, he doesn't do that often, show affection, it is, that's why Peter always gets surprised with the surge of worry. Tony Stark can easily be described as the old man who screams at kids who play the ball in his front yard. In a town that is considered calm and just the kind of perfect that his neighbors say big cities like New Haven and New York don't have, a man like Mr. Stark just stands out. His mom and Deputy Romanoff call him an egotistical drunk. Peter prefers the opinion of Sheriff Rogers, he says that Stark is a part of the city, independently if he wants or not, even if he is very different from everybody.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing". The boy says, now making sure that he is focused enough to do his job. Stark is not the only one with issues in the town - Mr. Barnes visits Mr. Wilson's psychology office twice a week, that's what everyone says, at least -, he just doesn't bother hiding. Peter likes it about his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to warn, you guys, that English is not my first language, I'm not fluent either, so probably there will be a lot of mistakes. I don't have anything besides this, so if you want to give suggestions on how to continue I would be glad.  
> I don't know what relationships there will be, I ship Stark with practically everyone.  
> Buh bye


End file.
